Reunion
by Leaded-Pegasus
Summary: The Percabeth reunion...Leaded style!


**A/N: I know TONS of writers have already done the whole Percabeth reunion, so I decided to give it a shot. It's worth a try, at least. And remember, Rick Riordan owns PJATO, not me.**

* * *

"_Come on. Let me introduce you to my other family."_

-Percy Jackson, The Son of Neptune

"_But Percy was down there… he was so close. She had to reach him."_

_-_Mark of Athena

Percy wrung his wrists, which were thoroughly raw from doing so. The massive ship above was gradually getting closer and closer, picking up huge gusts of wind. He glanced over his shoulders at Reyna, who was staring at the ship intently. He thought that she was probably nervous about this whole thing, as was he. What if just a small argument caused something huge? It was going to be a fragile alliance, _if _there was one. But hopefully it wouldn't be that way for too long.

"Woah." Frank mumbled.

Percy looked at Hazel, who nodded and said, "Ditto." It seemed like the other Romans had the same reaction. Not including Octavian, who was pacing about, knife and plush animal in hand.

"You fools! Don't let your guard down!" He shouted. The ship was now only about a hundred feet above them.

"When they land, do not engage," Percy turned again to look at Reyna, who now had her eyes on him, "Unless _they_ engage us." He quickly turned back, he felt uncomfortable with her staring at him. Seventy-five feet. Fifty. Twenty-five. There was a loud thump, and dust picked up around the hull, which was now partially in the ground. A few minutes passed by, and nothing else happened.

"Where are they?" People were muttering. And then Octavian chimed in again,

"You see? It's a trap! They're probably going to attack us from the rear, now!"

"Now why would we waste precious time making a "trap" ship as awesome as this?" A voice boomed from a speaker on the ship, and a metal ladder stretched to the ground. A few heads poked up from the top of the latter. First a curly headed kid crawled down, followed by a girl with braided hair, and a blonde-haired guy. Reyna stood beside Percy, a look of shock on her face. Just then, Percy's face looked like hers, as a blonde-haired girl climbed down the ladder.

"Annabeth," He muttered.

The four campers who had climbed down stood in front of them. Nobody said anything. Everyone just stared until Reyna cleared her throat.

"Let's um, introduce each other." Reyna stepped forward, and nudged his shoulder with hers. He stepped forward with her. He looked at the grey-eyed, blonde-haired girl. His only memory over the past few months of suffering, loneliness, and pain. "I am Reyna, praetor of Camp Jupiter and daughter of Bellona. And this is the co-praetor, Percy Jackson, the son of Neptune." The blonde-haired boy's expression changed. His eyebrows formed a scowl. Percy furrowed his. What was that guy's problem? The four campers also stepped forward, and Annabeth began introducing the others. He just wanted to drop the formalities and run over there. _So _bad.

"I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena." She motioned towards the girl beside her, "This is Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite. That's Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus." The Leo kid grinned devilishly at the sound of his name, "And that is Jason Grace, son of Zeus." With his name, there was wave of cheering coming from the Roman campers.

"Now that we are introduced, we should move to the forum. Terminus has stripped you of your weapons, correct?" Reyna asked.

Annabeth nodded, "Yes."

"We shall start in an hour. Will you let us come aboard?"

Annabeth nodded a second time, "Of course." The four of them turned to climb up the ladder. Reyna followed, and climbed up. Percy let out a shaky breath and looked at his friends.

"See you guys later?"

Frank nodded, and Hazel lightly punched his shoulder.

"Yeah, now get up there!" She playfully commanded.

* * *

When Percy got to the top, he was met by a group of more familiar faces. Faces of friends. Percy was also met by cheering. Coming from them.

He grinned, "Hey guys!" They crowded in on him. Claps on the back, half-hugs swarmed him.

"Percy!" A voice called. It got quiet, and Reyna's face appeared, "Are you coming?"

He nodded, and closely trailed after her.

Below deck was amazing. Especially the bridge, where the ship controls were. There was even a pair of Wii controllers, which Percy didn't understand. Leo, Piper, Jason, and Annabeth were sitting around a table. Reyna and Annabeth were talking in the corner. Reyna motioned for him to come and sit.

Leo un-rolled some blueprints and showed off some of the features on the bridge alone. But Percy wasn't paying much attention to him; since he was too busy staring at Annabeth, who was doing the same.

After another half an hour or so, Leo, Jason, Piper and Reyna walked off to take an actual tour of the ship, finally leaving Percy and Annabeth alone. He stood, she followed. He walked closer, she followed.

"Annabeth-"

"Percy-" They crashed into a full lip-lock. He reached up and knotted his hands in her curly hair. She grabbed his neck. They broke away.

"I…guess this means you remember me?" She mumbled into his shirt.

"I'll never forget you, Wise Girl."

**A/N: As soon as I made Octavian say, "It's a trap!" I thought of Admiral Ackbar... **

**I've been interested in doing a foreign exchange program. Have any of you guys done it before or been interested like me? I don't know my foreign languages very well (lol, I know like some French numbers). I did take some Spanish when I was little and I'll be taking it in the Eighth grade. I was thinking on going to an English speaking place (Britain, please, please).**

**Enjoy your week, guys.  
**

**~Leaded-Pegasus **


End file.
